Olga
'''Olga '''is one of the 4 female obese customers in gamerias with Vicky, Crystal and Bertha. Her first appearance was in Papa's Pizzeria. It was revealed on her flipdeck that she has a crush on Little Edoardo and she married him, which is the main part of Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck info Olga is a pizza loving lady from Tastyville. In her younger years, Olga was once crowned Miss Tastyville at the town’s annual beauty pageant. Lately, she has developed a crush on Little Edoardo, and dreams of one day being called Mrs. Olga Romano. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Sausages (4 on the right side and 2 on the bottom left) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left) *2 Peppers (bottom left) *45 minutes (3/4 of meter) *Sliced in 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Pickle *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia *Hard *Chicken *Onions *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Nacho Cheese Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Sprinkles Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Bacon *Mushroom *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Honey Mustard Strips *6 Red Peppers *6 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog in a Pumpernickel Roll *Cheese *Mushrooms *Marinara Sauce *Sport Pepper *Tomato *Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Candy Present (Cherry in other holidays) **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Crushed Candy Canes (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Lollipop Bits **Gingerbread Man (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Coconut Shavings Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fiori Risoni (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Items unlocked with her *Papa's Freezeria HD: Coconut Shavings *Papas Cupcakeria: Candy Heart Papa's Next Chefs She was placed in the onion division and lost to Mandi. After that she was not allowed to compete because of her being obese. Trivia *She is the first obese female to appear in a Papa game. *Her order in Pizzeria is the longest (being cooked for 45 min). *She originally looked like Kayla when she was younger, but possibly due to her aging she has lost this appearance. *According to the blog, Olga and Edoardo are getting married. Making her Bruna and Carlo's step-mother and Gino's step-aunt. *When you are in the Romano Wedding season in Papa's Pastaria, you will see a cutscene of Olga and Little Edoardo's marriage. *She is one of the first customers to actually speak. In Pastaria's intro, she says "YES" (in a speech bubble) when Edoardo gives her an engagement ring. Gallery 68.jpg|Olga's thumbs up picture. Olga.png|Olga as a contestant in PNC 2011 Young olga.jpg|Young Olga Olga.PNG|An artwork of Olga Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg|Wedding Invitation Poor Olga.png Little Edoardo proposes to Olga.png Olga accepts.png Olga x Lil Ed.png CupcakeriaOlgaPerfect.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga 2.png Olga romano.png EDOARDOANDOLGA.PNG Rageolga.png (Pastaria) Olga Before Star Customer.png Olga in Papa's Pastaria.png Olga and Little Edoardo waiting in the Pastaria.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Obese Characters Category:Old people Category:Adults Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People with hats Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Absences Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Lovers Category:Obese Female Characters Category:Christmas Customers Category:Non Closers Category:Old People Category:Romano Family Category:People without eyebrows Category:O customers Category:Married Customers